


Regulus Black: If You Can Read This

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat





	Regulus Black: If You Can Read This

This is Regulus' book. If you can read this then my Dyslexia Hex didn't work.  
Journal Entry, 22 February 1974

Slughorn gave us too much homework – couldn't get it done before Quidditch practise. I really need for Slytherin to win, just to show Sirius and shut up Potter and that princess Mary MacDonald. Evans is buzzing around being annoying. She doesn't support our house. She likes that Potter, everyone knows it but them, and I'm glad she's at least keeping her talons off of my brother.

Sometimes I accidentally call Evan “Evans” and do I ever have to watch out for his revenge. He's not here or he'd be checking my homework.

I hate asking Severus, he gets so snippety about doing it and then analyzes everything with that skeptic's eye of his. But right now he checked it no problem because I asked to practise a Cheering Charm. He didn't like it. He'll never accept it again. But he looks content now, scratching away like our old Tonkinese at his post. That and he did a good job as Keeper tonight. He really used to suck but everyone is too nervous of him to try and replace him. I hope they don't. I like acid comments from the hoops. That and he's loads better now.

I spent a lot of time roasting Gryffindors, my favourite disposable crumpets, and talking about the homework while getting none done, except my favourite, Astronomy, and that's hardly work. It must be something about a family with so many names for the stars. Or maybe I'm starry-eyed like Severus for Evans, only I'm smart enough to map the heavens, not someone's little heart. He mostly talks sense, just every now and then he goes into defence mode. Evan vs Evans? Well not quite. More accurately Snape vs His Senses.

I never met a worse sap. Well, Sirius when he was crazy over some book about true love potions, he was in love with the idea of love, like an eleven year old girl, I wonder if he's still as bonkers?

I look like I'm doing homework but I'm just paddling in my pool of anti-productivity. I really want to be out of school soon and in my place of honour with the Death Eaters. I'm daydreaming, Just like Sirius and his book, in love with a concept. Severus tears it down and builds it up and states the purpose of it all. Evan and Antonin tell me I'm perfect material, and I feel anticipation like no one's business. I'll show Sirius what the good son does, so I can lead him home. Sometimes the youngest has to take up the mantle. I'm not afraid,


End file.
